


Mossy

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Jay had been clearing the forest that had conquered her farm when she found it.





	Mossy

Jay had been clearing the forest that had conquered her farm when she found it. Hidden among the thick brush was a small cabin with all its windows broken and replaced with cobwebs, a roof covered with moss and the door lying flat on the ground in front of it, it’s hinges having rusted away long before Jay even knew about it. She smiled, setting down her axe and going to get some water to wash her sweat-coated face. Nature had already laid its claim on the cabin and her Grandfather had always told her to never meddle with that.


End file.
